You live your lies on borrowed time
by Willofhounds
Summary: Rewrite of Wizard's and seeker. Harry Potter and his godson run to the past to escape those hunting them. With the mysterious Titan Murasame leading them they will find more than they bargained for in the past. Will the gem of duty and devotion unite under a single flag? Or is history destined to repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is the rewrite of Wizard's and seekers. I'm mostly abandoning the original story line. I hope you like the redone version. Loke is Harry. He changed his name after the war.

Loke's POV

He stood leaning against the wall cursing up a storm. How did they get in this situation?

Teddy Lupin his godson only four years old was pressed protectively into his side. The poor boy was orphaned and now even his grandmother had died. The boy was part werewolf but wasn't a danger during the full moon. Yet the world wanted him destroyed or locked up.

Loke had gone to his mentor Dante Vale for help. They were waiting for Dante and Draco Malfoy who sent him up with a new identity to arrive. If they didn't hurry the hunters would catch up with them.

Draco had found a discreet form of magic that would send him and Teddy to another time. The only problem with it was it used seeker magic. The main reason why they needed Dante. The Foundation had fallen around the same time the ministry started hunting werewolves. So many seekers had lost their lives. He had watched Metz die as Dante had dragged him away.

To make matters worse wizards were after the eight chosen warriors. He had no idea who the other seven were but he was the warrior of devotion. The bead lay in his pocket. So, little was known about them that he had to go in hiding just to protect himself and Teddy.

A sharp sound drew his attention to the forest he was in. He heard," Bloody, Potter. Where are you? Debt or no debt I'm not going to stand here like a Gryffindor."

It was impressive how intimidating the snake could look when irritated. He used the opportunity to sneak up on the blond.

He said barely holding back a growl," I would appreciate it if you didn't use such language in front of my godson."

Or Murasame for that matter. The demon bird didn't need any new language. It was annoying enough.

The blond jumped out of his skin when Loke had said that. The other said," Blo... Potter is that you?"

He wasn't surprised that Draco took a minute to recognize him. His once dark hair was now dirty blond. He looked like Ethan Lambert. His clothing was badly torn as well.

More noise draw his attention to the forest again. His hand went for the amulet on the front of his shirt. Instead of an attacker though it was a familiar red head. He breathed a sigh of relief. Dante Vale. The man who taught him everything he knew about being a seeker.

Dante looked relieved to see them. He grasped Loke's arm as he greeted," Thank God your okay. I heard a new seeker had been caught."

Draco said holding out a folder," Here. This is everything you will need for your new life in the past."

There were two folders. One for him and one for Teddy. He asked concerned," Your not coming?"

Dante shook his head as he said," We are needed here. With luck this will never happen. Know this. No matter what you do once you leave this time. I will be immensely proud of you."

He hugged his mentor and said," Thank you Dante. I owe you a debt i could never repay."

Draco said none to happy they were stalling," Your name is Harrison and Teddy Grey. From a small extinct pureblood family. No one should question you about it. You were homeschooled and your Owls and NEWTS stayed the same. Everything is forged by the goblins. So nothing should be in question."

His age was still pretty much the same. It was 25 even though he was only 21. Dante said," Look to see if you can Healer Storm. He is the only one to ever have successfully heal a damaged center."

Loke grinned as he said," I will, Dante. Thank you for everything."

A soft voice said," Hawwy hot. Who's that?"

Soft brown eyes met older brown eyes of Dante. They had never met each other.

Loke said smiling," Teddy this is Dante Vale. He taught me everything i know. Remember Freelancer?"

Teddy's eyes lit up with recognition. He had heard many stories of the seekers and their quests. Sadly it all had come to an end just a few months ago.

Draco said interrupting his thoughts," Greetings Teddy Lupin. I am Lord Draco Malfoy."

Perhaps he should have warned the Lord. Then again the look on his face when Teddy replied was priceless.

"Uncle Won told me about you! You'we the great bouncy ferret," He cried excitedly. Honestly Loke wasn't surprised. The young child had impeccable memory.

Draco said with a small smile," We are cousins Teddy. My mother and your grandmother were sisters."

Teddy said with watery eyes," Gwan Andy is dead. Ginny too."

It hurt Loke's heart to think of his girlfriend. Ginny had been good to them. He was working up the courage to propose when she had been killed. It had been sheer luck that he returned when he did.

He hated that Teddy had to learn about death so early in his life. Now was not the time to consider such things though.

Draco asked with a sigh," Are you ready for this, Potter? Once it's done there's no returning."

Hugging Teddy tighter he nodded. They were out of options. This was the only thing left to them and they didn't even know if it would work. With that Draco pulled the cloth from what he had been hiding. It was the mirror of Erised. It was stained suspiciously but he didn't question it. If he didn't do this they would be hunted down like dogs. This was the only way to keep his family safe.

Draco and Dante began chanting in what sounded like ancient Greek. While he wasn't fluent in it he did understand bits and pieces of what was being said. He could see images of what could have come to past if the hunters hadn't gone after them.

Metz stood at his shoulder a gentle hand lay resting on it. Dante was on his other side looking proud and happy. The breath caught in his throat as Ethan Lambert appeared. A man he hadn't seen since he was 7. He had only known the man for two years before he disappeared. His wife though had treated him like her own. Even when he had to go to Hogwarts.

There was no chance to react as the mirror was suddenly destroyed by seeker power. The shares showered over him the symbols he hadn't noticed before glowed with power. It was the strength of both magic and seeker power working together. Something thst had not been done by two separate individuals in at least a centuary.

The light grew to bright and he had to close his eyes to protect them. It was several moments before he realized the light had faded. When he opened his eyes he saw that they were still in the forest. Only Draco and Dante were gone. They were alone.

Teddy asked completely unaffected to his relief," Hawwy where did Dwaco and Dante go?"

It seemed the plan had worked. First things first he needed to get out of this forest. Then he would have to find out when he was.

He said smiling down at the boy," There was something he needed to do."

Teddy said with a pout," That's popu."

Loke couldn't help it. He laughed for the first time in a long time. It was a true laugh not one of his fake ones. Only Teddy would complain about manner in a time like this.

Deciding it was best way to get to some place safe they apparated to Diagon Alley. Loke had his infinity pouch. It held his holotome, most of his amulets, and money. Their first stop would be the relators as soon as they had a bath. No doubt he and Teddy looked horrible.

Their first stop the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was once again the bartender. It was good to see him. The man had died during a raid trying to protect him and Teddy. He would make sure that never happened again.

Tom said greeting him with a smile," Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. What can i get you lads?"

Loke said," One room for at least a night. I don't know how long it will take me to get a house."

The man said," One room Mr. ?"

"Grey. Harrison Grey." He said.

Before he could say anything else though Teddy said," I'm Teddy and I'm fouw."

The little boy in his arms held up the finger to show the man. Tom said with a smile," Nice to meet you Teddy. I'm Tom. Is he yours, Mr. Grey?"

Loke said calmly," He's my godson. I adopted him when his grandmother passed."

A look of understanding came over Tom's face. He clapped Loke on the back missing his flinch at the touch. Once they had their room key he and Teddy went to It immediately. The room was simple it had two beds and a bathroom. The bathroom has a nice sized tub in it. Tom had obviously taken pity on them.

The first thing they did was take baths. Teddy was first and his hair went bright pink like his mother's. It brought a sad smile to his face. Tonks and Remus hadn't deserved to die the way they did. He would do the best he could for their son.

Once Teddy was dry it was his turn. He took a long bath trying to relax his tense muscles. When he was done he had to change into his seeker gear. It was the only clean clothing he had left. They would have to go to Madame Malkins to get new robes and street clothes.

It was too late to do anything about it now. For now they had to get some sleep. Hopefully in this world their wasn't any problems with the eight warriors. Then again he didn't understand it himself.

Unbeknownst to him in his infinite bag a certain bead glowed.

Marvolo's POV

With his plans finalized for the upcoming raid he was taking a moment to himself to read. These moments were few and far between. Though he enjoyed them all the same.

On his desk in its usual spot was a dark blue bead. In it's center lay the symbol for duty. While he had no idea what it meant he jad always kept it. It was the only thing that connected him to his past was this bead. There was nothing truly special about it. Yet he felt it connected him to something greater. Like something had been set in motion.

He almost jumped when the bead began glowing bathing the room in a blue light. What the hell? The bead had never glowed before. What could have caused it to glow now? So much for his relaxing and reading a book. It was time to do so research.


	2. A demon' s blade

A/N Thank you everyone for the reviews.

DarkRevie: Once again thank you for everything. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the story.

kagewolf25: Welcome to the story. I'm glad you like it.

Loke's POV

He woke up burying his face into his pillow so not to wake Teddy. The nightmare was still flashing before his eyes. Being chased because of Teddy. Being chased because of the damn bead.

Casting a wandless tempus. He found it was only 5 in the morning. To early for any of the shops to be open. To early for him to wake up the young boy who lay in his arms. Still he couldn't just lay there. So he disentangled himself from Teddy laying the boy back on the bed. With that done he stretched his weary muscles. Each one protesting to the movement so early in the morning. None more so than his shoulder.

His right shoulder was barely moveable. It screamed and protested at any movement. This was due to the damage it has sustained a year prior. When the first seeker hunts had began.

Many seekers had learned a lesson that day. Overpowered spells against honorguards didn't mix well. The way he had held himself in the fight had caused him to take a bombarda to his right shoulder. It had been severely weakened by his honorguard but it still did irreparable damage.

Or so they thought. Guggenheim leader of the Huntik Foundation had said there was a man who could fix the damage done. Maximus Greengrass. Like, Loke, he was both a wizard and a seeker. The man had died during the Second Wizarding War. If Loke could find him in this time he might have a chance of making it to his thirties.

The damaged coils in his right shoulder was leaking his seeker powers to the rest of his body. Without it flowing evenly the power was slowly killing him. Even Murasame couldn't stop it's progression forever. The last time he spoke with a Huntik they had given him two to three years at best. That was if he didn't use his seeker powers.

"Hawwy I'm hungwy," a sleepy voice said.

Looking down he saw Teddy looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. A small smile appeared on his face. If he was going to die he would be sure that someone he trusted took care of Teddy. He would make every moment count with the boy.

He picked up the boy and said," Then let's go get something to eat. Yeah?"

So they left the inn in search of food. Muggle London was where they ended up at a Ihop. Their waitress gave him a knowing smile as he allowed Teddy to get chocolate chip pancakes. He chose regular pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon.

At this early in the morning they were almost completely alone. There was two people in the back part of te restaurant. They appeared to be brother and sister but they weren't bothering anyone. He was almost about to ignore them when the air current in the room changed. It shifted so that the siblings were downwind from them.

There was a very subtle raising of both their heads. It was as if they were scenting the air. This was the mid 1970's where there weren't as many restrictions on creatures. Even so vampires and werewolves were still heavily persecuted.

Teddy was also a metamorphagus inherited from his mother. The boy's hood was pulled up so that would prevent that trait from showing. Hopefully.

Any hopes this ending peacefully were dashed when the two stood up. His hand went to the amulet that lay on his collar bone. It was Kipperin his first titan. He had not grabbed his other titans thining he would not need them. How wrong he was. As the siblings grew closer he swore.

They were vampires. He might need the help of Murasame on this one. He was skilled but not that skilled. Not even he could take on two vampires by himself with a child to look after. Even with a flying titan.

One of the vampires the female said," That boy isn't human. Give him to us and we shall deal with it."

He sighed and said noticing the waitress coming out with their food," You don't want to mess with my godson. You also have no right speaking about humanity. Especially when you're a creature of the night."

The male said grinning in such a way that it showed his fangs," Not likely kiddo. He stinks."

Well then. It seemed he needed to take out the trash. His damaged coils were on the same arm as Murasame. He would have to be careful how he went about this. Otherwise he and Teddy would both end up dead.

He pulled Kipperin from over his head and said," Let's play a game, Teddy. Great hide and seek it is. Close your eyes and cover your ears and count to ten really slowly okay."

For an extra measure of protection on his godson he dropped the titan over his head. Kipperin would protect Teddy no matter what. That was what he was counting on too. If it came down to it. He would rather be their dinner than Teddy.

"How cute, you think making this a game will make his death easier." The woman cooed, not having moved from her original spot.

He gave her a dead pan look before he growled the seeker power rising in his veins as he held out his right arm," My dear vampire. You know nothing. You thought you would kill my godson and I would be an easy meal. Too bad for you I'm not completely human either. Come forth! Murasame!"

Evil intentions and killing intent filled the room. Loke was unfazed by it but both vampires flinched heavily. It was painfully obvious they had never come across the demon blade before. There was nothing more vile than Murasame when he was hungry. Right now he was starving.

He heard several of the muggles collapse. The killing intent had become to much for them. Luckily for them they were worthless to the blade. It sought after magical blood. Rarely would it settle for anything else.

The two vampires watched in horror as muscle like strands came out of his arm. The muscle like strands broke free of his arm. The mucus like membrane over it began to tear as a head popped out. It was a black crow. The harbringer of death and destruction. The demon blade Murmasame.

In an instant the bird became a ball of light. He took it in his hand and it expanded outward to become a sword. The blade was made of the finest silver. If one for close enough they could see ancient Japanese runes etched into the blade. The hilt was a simple wood hilt with a metal hand guard. Built to last.

The sword was perfectly balanced for him. It reminded him every time he drew it what Murasame said the day they met.

Flashback

The hidden room inside the ancient Japanese church. They had come for a mission to retrieve one of the ancient titans. One that could possibly rival the Legendary titans. It was not a guarantee of victory but it was as close as they would get.

The sword was in an all black sheath laying in a display case. Legends were written all over the walls. It spoke of eight warriors who would rise. Led by the one who wielded the demon blade. Each marked by a single gem. For good or for evil they would change the world together.

Dante was the first to try and remove the sword. Loke had to duck as a power sent the man flying. It seemed only one of the chosen could move much less draw the blade.

Sophie was the next to try. She like Dante had been sent flying back. He exchanged a look with Zhalia. She gave him a look that said there was no way in hell she was trying it. There had to be some kind of trick. A way to prove one was the right person to draw the blade.

He moved closer to it hoping to get a better look. To try and find a way to remove it without being sent flying. As he drew closer something in his pocket began to warm. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bead.

The bead was blood red with the Japanese symbol for devotion in it. It was warm to the touch and it glowed with power. He had never seen it react this way before.

Deciding to try his luck he made his way to the sword. Nothing happened when he touched the sword. This was the point when it threw others across the room. He grasped the hilt and the body of the sword pulling it free of the case.

With a strength he didn't realize he had. He drew the sword from it's sheath. A bright light surrounded him and the sword. Distantly he could hear Dante shouting for him.

A dark voice said," This is the first time someone has been able to draw me in over 100 years. Who dares draw Murasame?"

Using all of his Gryffindor courage he said boldly," I am Loke Lambert adopted son of Ethan Lambert. Formerly known as Harry Potter."

The dark voice chuckled at him. He could feel it moving around him even though he was still blinded. A sharp screech sounded when it saw the bead in his hand.

"Shino! I knew you would come back for me! You are bigger than i remember. Where is Sosuke?"

The bright light faded and he was back in the room. When he looked down there was a crow on his arm.

It said," Shino you look different. Weren't your eyes blue before?"

Loke could only blink down stupidly at the bird. What the hell? What kind of titan was this? Wait who the hell was Shino?

End of flashback

He smiled at the memory. It was back in simpler times. When he was just a seeker and a student at Hogwarts. Before the war broke out.

With cold eyes he held the blade out expertly in front of him. The male vampire's eyes sparkled with amusement. It was obvious he thought Loke was joking. Too bad for him. This seeker didn't joke.

With a sigh he recited what Dante had taught him when he was young," We bare our souls and our magic forward. For we are both seeker and wizard. Let no one stand in our way for we fight for truth and glory."

Only three seekers in the last 100 years could use this technique freely. Mainly due to the first try is typically the last. Seeker powers were in essence using your life force. You could only use so much before your body naturally stopped you. It was part of the reason having the coils in the body damaged was so dangerous. The body used more life force than before for even the simplest of powers.

To bear your soul forward was to invite the darkness you fought against. Then to combine that with your magic was asking for trouble. Without it though he would not survive this fight.

A grey light surrounded him. It was his life force and magic. They had answered his call for aid. In answer to the strange light the male vampire jumped at him.

He expertly blocked the attack with Murasame. The vampire let out a hiss in pain as its hand came in contact with the blade. Silver was damming to the younger vampires. It wouldn't do much to the older ones unless you combined your soul and magic with the attack. Even then only taking off their head or burning them would kill them. Unless you were lucky and could make it to sunrise.

This was not a situation where they could wait for sunrise. If he was in top condition and had a full pocket of amulets. Maybe they could. Sadly he was not in top condition. Even if he had all of titans they would be of no use to him like this. He had enough energy to do one more summon before he was done. His best bet was to combine the use of Murasame and seeker powers.

He blocked another attack made by the male vampire. The female was watching amused by his struggles. She wouldn't be amused for long. There was one seeker power that was bound to work.

Holding up his left hand he called out," Boltflare."

He directed the fire at the vampire. As expected the male caught fire. The male tried to put it out. Unlike regular fire or magically made fire bolt flare was controlled by the seeker's own will.

Normally a seeker would let the fire do it's own thing. Few controlled it as an attack. Mainly this was because they were fighting other seekers and couldn't risk it. Then again most of the time they didn't have to face off with vampires.

Not even a hint of the grim smile appeared on his face as the flames engulfed the vampire. Not being a seeker could end one's existence if they were not careful. Not wanting to take any chances though he decapitated the vampire.

Murasame hummed contentedly at the taste of blood. One thing that never changed was it's blood lust. Sometimes Murasame was the friendliest creature on earth. Other times it wanted to kill and keep killing. It was up to him to keep it in check.

The female vampire stared at the body of her decapitated brother. She asked fear for the first time lacing her voice," What are you?"

He gave her a depreciating smile as he said," Just someone trying to survive. You picked the wrong person to cross."

She took a step back away from him. While he hated killing he couldn't let it get out that Murasame had been let out. From what he understood the Catholic church had been the one to seal it away the first time. He really didn't want to meet up with them. They would no doubt try to rip Murasame from his body. That would be the farthest thing from pleasant there was.

He wasn't surprised when she took off. He was about to send a boltflare after he when Teddy grabbed his arm. Immediately he turned the little boy away from the carnage. That was the last thing he needed.

Teddy said unaware of what was in front of him," Hawwy I found you."

Putting on his happy smile he said," Of course you did Teddy. Wasn't that fun?"

He pressed the young werewolf who's hair turned yellow with his happiness into his side. Looking around he saw that the female vampire had made her escape. Well shit. The next time their paths crossed she would not be so lucky.

He allowed Murasame to turn back to his regular form. Then he said to the bird," Find and kill her, Murasame. I don't want it getting out that you are out and about again."

The waitress who had hidden behind the counter during the commotion looked at him fearfully. Knowing it was the best thing to do he said," Simplemind."

He erased the woman's memories of him and Teddy. Instead he made it so that she thought there had been a fight and left it at that. There was no way he could come up with a plausible explanation for the dead body. Or how charred up it was.

So he left with Teddy fully intending on taking him back to the inn. Hopefully this would all blow over and he wouldn't have anymore issues. Then again when was luck ever on his side?

Marvolo's POV

On the desk in front of him was papers about a new group of people. They called themselves seekers. On the outside they appeared to be muggles but the use of their so called powers was worrying. It sounded like wandless magic and already the seekers were creating groups.

The last reports of such things were back in the 1500's. He doubted that they were connected but he would have his Death Eaters look into it. It would be a waste of time for him to search for them without a real lead.

"My Lord, the female vampire Wanda Styker is requesting an audience," this came from Theodore Knott. One of his most loyal death eaters.

The man had gone to school with him and had never once wavered in his convictions. Out of all his death eaters this one was his most trusted. He also knew to only bother him if it was extremely important. If he felt the vampire was important enough to disrupt his research then he had beat see her.

He said calmly," Show her inside, Theodore."

Almost before he was finished speaking she was in the room. To his surprise she was alone. Where was the hot headed brother? Where one was the other wasn't far behind.

His interest peaked he looked at her and Theodore took it as his dismissal. She looked even more pale than normal. He could see scratches across her face and what was left of her dress. It looked like she had been attacked by a werewolf. It was too far from the full moon for that though. So what happened to her?

She said with a growl," Garret is dead."

It took half a moment to remember that Garret was her brother. This explained why he was not with her.

"Explain what happened," he demanded.

It took a lot to kill a vampire. Anything less than decapitation they could heal from it. The only spell he knew of that was strong enough to kill them was Friendfyre. Not many could use this spell properly though. Had they run into Albus Dumbledore? Or one of his supporters?

The old man had been growing in supports recently. They had been there to stop him or hinder him at every turn.

She said sighing," Garret and i were out looking for a meal in muggle London. We found the perfect targets at an all night restaurant. When we caught a horrible smell. It too was in the restaurant with us. Anyway, it was just a little one, no pack around to look after it."

Marvolo had to stop himself from sighing. He explicitly told them to stay away from werewolves. This was not the time to be disobeying him. The werewolves were still negotiating with him and a single attack could end them.

"He was carried by a human. At first we thought it was just another stupid wizard. He told us to leave or we wouldn't like what happened. Now that i think about it my first clue was that killing intent just below the surface. Those killing curse eyes spoke volumes. We were arrogant though. It wasn't even him we wanted but the child."

That last part was said with such hatred it would make a normal man shudder. What he heard did interest him though. A man with killing curse eyes. One that could take a fully awakened vampire alone. They had to be powerful.

" He acted unusual for a mortal. There was no crying, begging for his life or screaming. Instead he told that child of his that they would be playing a game. So when the kid was counting." She shuddered at the memory. It was as if she was remembering something more repulsive than a werewolf.

She said sounding unsure now," The next part I'm not sure of. It was unlike anything we had seen before. Hard to put into words."

He allowed her to show him the memory. What he saw left him with more questions than answers. What was it that that man had summoned? A bird that could turn into a sword. This intrigued him greatly.

He had gotten a good look at both the man and the boy he was with. The boy only had his eyes but nothing else. There was no doubt if they could find the child they would find the man. He wanted to find out who this man was and how he was able to kill a vampire.


	3. Meeting the Goblins

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys. Welcome to a new chapter of You live your lies on borrowed time.

Silvermane1: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you continue to review. All thoughts are appreciated as long as it's constructive.

DarkRevie: Glad you liked it. Always happy to see you in my reviews. If you ever have a request don't hesitate to ask.

Loke's POV

His first stop later that morning was the robe shop. He carried around a bag of galleons. It would be enough to get them some clothes but it wouldn't last long. More than half of what he had was spent on their new clothes. He needed to find work and fast.

Part of him wondered if he could open a book shop. After spending so much time in the Foundation he had amassed a small library. Though it was small compared to Dante's. That man's library was huge.

Then again he could set up a shop to break curses on amulets and rings. In the future the Foundation utilized freelance seekers because there were only a handful that could break curses. He doubted it was much different now.

Thats when a thought occurred to him. The goblins could help him set up a shop and contact the doctor he needed for his coils. They would of course require a fee. No doubt once they found out what he was they would ask for his services. Especially as an unbound seeker. They were rare.

He would not risk getting involved in a scuffle between the Organization and the Foundation. There was too much of a risk of Teddy ending up all alone. Working for the goblins would be his best option. Especially if he could get his coils fixed.

With that in mind he picked Teddy up and made their way to the bank. He shivered and tightened his hold on Teddy when they entered. Cold places always set him on edge. One of the last missions had ended up with one of his team dead. It was long after he had split up with Dante, Sophie, and Zhalia. He and his other partner had barely made it out alive. Cold brought back unpleasant memories.

Head held high and after taking a calming breath, Loke headed for a free counter. "Excuse me."

The goblin behind the counter completely ignored his attempt to make contact. Loke had to take another deep breath. He couldn't use his seeker powers in the open here. It would bring many unwanted questions. Likely turn the goblins against him too.

"I have a proposition for a business deal."

Beady, black eyes nailed him in place. "Indeed?"

"Yes, but I think it is in our mutual benefit if we discuss this in private." He shut his mouth, determined not to say more before he got his way.

"Come with me." The goblin jumped down from the high chair he had been occupying. Loke hoisted ddy higher up before following through a plain looking door.

It was a small, well used office with no windows. The light came from a chandelier too big to be originally intended to be used in there. The goblin had already taken his seat and Loke saw it as a sign for him to sit down too.

"What is your proposition, wizard?" The goblin's sharp voice cut through Harry's circling thoughts.

He asked calmly," How many seekers does Gringotts employ? Ones that work only for Gringotts."

The goblins had opened his mouth to answer the question then stopped. Now the other was giving him real consideration.

"Will you show me your powers then, seeker?" There was politeness that had not been there before. He had definitely gained the goblin's attention.

A pecking on the door drew there attention though. Loke knew it could only be one thing. He opened the door revealing Murasame. The damned bird had been gone all morning. One had to wonder what the bird had been doing. Looking for something to eat no doubt.

Said bird decided to land on his shoulder. This made the goblin raise an eyebrow.

"This cannot go any further than here," when the goblin gave a short sound of agreement he continued," This is no ordinary bird. In fact there is no other like him in the world. For he is not actually a bird but a demon blade. Specifically Murasame."

That's when Murasame decided to say," Shino, I was unable to eat that vampire. She got away from me. I'm sorry."

For his part Murasame did truly look like he was sorry. His head was hung low. Loke couldn't find it in his heart to be annoyed at him.

"So that is the demon Murasame. It certainly isn't what I expected," the goblin said.

Loke said tiredly," He's never what anyone expects. I can say though that he has been a godsend for the most part."

He was given a knowing look. Sometimes the only thing that kept him going was the thought of Murasame and Teddy. Without him Teddy would be all alone. Murasame would be without a host and would have to wait for the next bead holder.

The goblin asked after a few moments," What is your proposal, seeker?"

"I plan on selling my ability to break curses on amulets and rings. This can also be applied to wards. Murasame here can break through almost any ward if needed. To that I need a shop and somewhere to live, the latter preferably far away from other people. In return, Gringotts will get a percentage of the shop's income, and my powers will be at your service, as long as it does not put Teddy in danger. The final thing I need you to do is contact a man by the name of a Healer Storm. He would have ties to the Huntik Foundation."

"Fifty percent of your income, and Gringotts will be able to call you whenever we need you. We will also find this healer you seek."

"I have a growing child, ten percent of the income, and you can call upon me if it's something your curse breakers can't take care of." Harry bid back.

In the end the goblin smashed a fist on the table, making both wizards jump in surprise. "Twenty-four point two percent of your yearly income. You will get a shop and a house with land in privacy. You'll be called when Gringotts or one of our clientele is in need of your services, in return we will keep your identity secret, and should the need arise, the goblins will protect you and your family, as long as it does not go against our policy and interests. We again will contact this healer."

"Deal." It was a far better agreement than Loke had dared to hope for when he had walked into the bank.

He could longer be Loke Lambert student of Dante Vale and son of Ethan Lambert. That thought saddened him. He had spent so longer as Loke to avoid being Harry Potter. Now he wasn't even Harry Potter. He was Harrison Grey.

With that thought he made his way out of Gringotts. So wrapped up in suddenly squealing godson son he didn't notice mercury eyes follwing him widened with surprise.

Teddy said pointing to the ice cream store," Harry ice cream!"

If things had not gone well with the goblins he wouldn't have indulged the boy. Given that it had gone well he could spare a few sickles for the chocolate craving boy. Hopefully soon he would have his coils fixed.

When he and Teddy arrived at the shop the lady behind the counter said," Welcome. What can I get for you?"

He said with a polite smile of his own," Two chocolate single scoops please."

Like Remus before him Teddy was obsessed with chocolate. There was nothing more food wise he liked more. Harrison on the other hand quite liked chocolate but he would rather have berries. They were sweet in their own right. Each one unique. They could be covered in chocolate or anything else one desired. Still if it kept Teddy happy he would oblige.

So soon they sat down with their cups of ice cream. A sense of foreboding was eating at Harrison. His right hand never left the amulets that now resided in a pouch. One always touching his skin ready for an emergency call out.

Teddy on the other hand seemed oblivious to it as he dug into his ice cream. Harrison's eyes scanned the area watching for any danger. Battle hardened instincts screamed there was something wrong. Yet he could find no danger.

Still his instincts had saved his life more than once. He was not so easily going to dismiss what they were saying. As he scanned those coming into the shop he noticed platinum blond hair.

It was obvious this was a Malfoy. Likely Abraxas Malfoy. Draco's grandfather for he was too old to be Lucius. If he had to guess he would put him at the same as a certain Dark Lord.

The next thing he noticed was a dark haired man next to the Malfoy. Death Eaters and it appeared they were searching for someone. His encounter with the vampire clashed before his eyes. That someone was likely him if that vampire had been an ally of Voldemort. It was time for him and Teddy to make their escape.

He grabbed Teddy who looked at him in surprise. Giving the boy a serious look he watched as the boy's expression turned worried. The look he had given Teddy was one of their codes. It meant be quiet and don't let go. Teddy had memorized these for more often than not their lives depended on it.

Focusing on his seeker power he called out softly," Invisaslip."

It had not been softly enough because both men turned to the sound of his voice. Even half way across the room his eyes met dark blue. A familiar face in another time. One he had never wanted to see again. Voldemort...

Thankfully for him his spell worked. They were now invisible but it wouldn't last long. He couldn't hold invisibility and a shield at the same time. Not with his damaged coils.

He took Teddy and ran from the shop. The alley was overrun with people the moment he stepped back out into it. It gave him a perfect cover to hide in. Hopefully that would be the first and last he saw of the dark Lord. He wanted nothing to do with the war that was raging. As long as Teddy was happy the world could burn in hell for all he cared.

Marvolo's POV

When Abraxas had sent a patronus that he may have found the one from earlier he rushed over. Given that the man had a young child with him it wasn't surprising that they were in an ice cream shop.

"Invisaslip," the soft incantation drew their attention. It was not a spell he recognized but as he turned he saw the one he searched for.

Black hair and killing curse green eyes. It was a brief second before the other disappeared but what he saw confused him. There was recognition and surprise. He knew that he didn't know the man but yet he knew him.

The jingle of the bell signalled the departing of the man. He tried to follow them out into the alley. It was all for nothing. The man was gone. Hidden by the crowds.


	4. Chase

A/N Thanks again for the reviews guys.

Silvermane1: thank you for the reviews. I can't say anything that is going to happen in this chapter. Just wait and see.

DarkRevie: As always thank you for your review and support. I'm glad you like my story.

Harry's POV

He only made it a few feet into the crowd when invisaslip wore off. If it had been a few years ago he could have held it as long as needed. Sadly those days were long over. Now he felt drained but forced himself to keep moving. Voldemort would no doubt be hot on his heels.

The angry curses people behind him saying gave a good indication he was right. He had to get back to Gringotts. It was the only safe place in the alley.

Murasame being the unhelpful bird he was, was flying above their heads. He heard him shout," Shino! It's Sosuke!"

Those words made him glance up at the bird confused. Sosuke? Wasn't that the anchor for the one who held the gem of devotion? The previous holder to the gem of duty?

His hesitation cost him as he felt someone come up behind him. A quick whisper," Nimblefire," and he shot forward.

Turning he could see Voldemort staring at him strangely. It wasn't the hatred he was used. More like the man was curious about him.

As nimblefire faded he felt even more drained than before. Using two seeker powers back to back was draining him. Now he wasn't even sure if he had enough strength to use everfight. This would very, very, badly if he allowed this to keep on.

"Hawwy!" He looked down at his godson. Teddy pointed over his shoulder at something behind him. Instinctively he dodged.

Without Teddy's warning he would have taken a stunner to the back. Now he moved to the side so that he could watch both men. He glared at the Malfoy. It was definitely Abraxas Malfoy grandfather to Draco. He was too old to be Lucius.

The two men seemed keen on bringing him in. Wherever that was. Not that it mattered. He wouldn't be going with them.

He switched arms so that Teddy was leaning into his right side. Harrison was holding him using his right injured arm. The same arm that held Murasame. He was going to have to try and use everfight to gain enough energy to summon Lindorm.

He said focusing on the power that ran through his viens," Everfight."

It wasn't much but he felt some semblance of normalcy now. He didn't feel as weak as before. It wouldn't last though. Everfight could only stave off exhaustion for so long.

He said giving Voldemort a long look," I don't want any trouble."

Voldemort cocked his head to the side curiously as he said," We just want to talk. Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

Harrison's jaw tightened. Not a chance in hell. His left hand tightened around Lindorm. He had just enough energy to do an emergency summons.

He said coldly," How about we don't. I don't know or want to know either of you. Unless you want a rampaging creature let loose you will back off."

Rampaging was a bit of an exaggeration. He and Lindorm had come to an agreement years ago. They were even powerbonded. A rare occurrence when a titan and it's seeker truly come to trust each other.

Instead of backing off they closed in and he shrugged. Oh well. He gave them a chance to leave.

Pulling the amulet free of its pouch he held it up calling out," Fight for me, Lindorm!"

Light shone from the amulet signaling the summoning. Both men stopped in their movements to watch. Lindorm a dog like titan came out with a ferocious roar.

He turned to look at the seeker who tilted his head to the side. Indicating the two men watching them. Through their psychic bond Lindorm understood the command. Take out the enemy and quickly.

Curling up into a pull the titan shot first at Voldemort. Sening that of the two the Dark Lord was the bigger enemy. Movement in his shirt made him realize that Springer returned to his true form as he popped out of his shirt.

Springer was a titan that could easily be mistaken for a squirrel. A very large squirrel. His intelligence was on par though with that of a human. Though like most titans he could not speak. He once more had to dodge as another red light was shot at him. It was another stunner. They it seemed wanted to take him alive. Not that it mattered much. They would torture him for any information he could give.

He had to keep Teddy safe so if that meant over exerting his powers so be it. His eyes trailed up to where Murasame was. The bird was circling over their heads. Worst case scenario he would have Murasame turn sword.

Gringotts wasn't too much further down the alley. Still he would never make it unless he could distract Malfoy. Unless... He could try to apparate closer. Then again as weak as he was he could end up splinching himself or Teddy.

The decision was made for him when Voldemort got a lucky spell in. It sent Lindorm back to his amulet. This caused him to stagger. Focusing through the pain he visualized himself right in front of Gringotts. The feeling of being squeezed through a tube was painful. Yet they made it.

After a quick check that they hadn't been splinched he ran into Gringotts. The goblins gave him a strange look but when he asked for a place to hide the one he made the deal with allowed him back into his office.

The goblin raised an eyebrow at him and quickly he explained what had happened. When he was finished Teddy was pulling away from him. He let the boy down with the promise he would stay close. The goblin watched them closely for a moment without saying anything.

When he did it was a gruff," Wait here."

For once in his life he did as he was told. He chose to practically collapse into the chair. Apparition after so much use of his powers. His mind was fuzzy and he was becoming increasingly dizzy.

Teddy's warm brown eyes suddenly appeared right in front of him causing him to start. This nearly led to him toppling over in his chair. Damn he was really out of it.

The goblin returned causing him to try and gain his feet. This was done unsuccessfully and his legs gave out on him. This sent him crashing to the ground.

His ears were ringing now. Teddy's mouth was moving and it took him a moment to hear what the boy was saying," Hawwy! Hawwy! Awe you okay?"

The goblin had come around to see what the issue was. He said pushing him back to his feet using the chair to stabilize himself," I'm okay, Teddy. I was just dizzy."

The brown haired boy gave him a look that said he didn't believe him. Damn the boy was more perceptive than he should be at four. It came from them running for most of the boy's life. He wished it didn't have to be that way. Yet there was nothing he could do to change it.

The goblin asked coldly," Are you truly fine Mr. Grey?"

Taking a deep breathe he said looking the goblin in the eye," I'm okay, now. This issue I have is the reason why I need that healer."

Understanding filled the goblins eyes. He nodded and replied," We will push to have that healer found immediately. Until then you can stay here while we get the house ready."

Relief overflowed him. They weren't going to throw him out. That was the best news he heard since their last meeting. If they left there was no doubt in his mind that Voldemort would capture them.

Marvolo's POV

He paced outside of the bank in frustration. The goblins refused to let him speak with the young man. Part of him knew that the bank was neutral unless it was one of their employees. Still it was frustrating that he had been so close yet so far. Next time they met the young man would not get away so easily.


	5. Story of the Eight Dogs part 1

A/N Thank you for your support and the reviews.

Silvermane:Thanks for your support my friend.

Harrison's POV

Late that evening he and Teddy flooed to their new house. It was a simple house. One that he could easily see himself being happy in. It had two stories above ground and a basement. The basement would likely end up being a potions lab for him. Despite what some people though he did have some proficiency in the subject.

The wards surrounding the house had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He could feel the strength of them. The wards would keep out anyone and anything that was not welcome. Should anything try it would be met with extreme prejudice. Once he was fully healed he would need to find a way to show his gratefulness to the goblins.

Once he set Teddy down the boy took off. His hair turning yellow with excitement. It made him smile at the sight. If nothing else he wanted his godson to be happy.

As another wave of dizziness hit him he leaned against the door frame. He didn't have much longer. If he avoided using his seeker powers maybe six months. Even that was a stretch. It wasn't himself he was worried about. It was Teddy. What would happen to his young godson if they couldn't find the healer in time?

Normally the boy would have gone to his nearest relatives. That would be the Lupin's. From what Remus told him they would not easily accept a werewolf. Even one that was not a danger to others like Teddy.

There was nothing to be done about it for the moment. He trusted the goblins to find him help. They were investing time and money into him after all. Nothing was more important to them than money.

Shaking himself from the dark thoughts he went to where Teddy had appeared. The boy grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs. Forcing himself not to flinch at the pulling on his bad arm he followed.

For the rest of the evening he helped Teddy get settled. The little boy had been excited he could barely sit still even when it was time for them to eat. That night he read him an old Huntik story. One about Charot. It was a favorite of both of theirs. Soon the little one was asleep.

As he himself lay on his bed he decided that the next day he would go visit Severus Snape. He wanted to be sure the future potions master was okay. Even if they didn't get along in the future he didn't want the boy to be unhappy or abused.

Severus' POV

It had been a week since his mother's funeral. He had been allowed to leave school a week early to attend the funeral. Now he lived in fear of his father. Questions ran through his mind in a never ending cycle.

How long until Tobias got home? Would he be allowed to make something to eat? Would he get beaten tonight?

Finding the reserve key in the nook it was usually hidden in, Severus let himself inside, glad that he had made it to safety. He would have liked to find out how the man had known his mother, but it seemed unlikely that they would meet again. Disregarding the thought as unimportant, Severus turned away from the door, he better get to his room before Tobias got home.

A fist caught him by the jaw, sending Severus crashing into a wall as he tried to stop the stars from dancing in front of his eyes. "You're late boy!"

Severus wanted to close his eyes and groan. Tobias was already there, and, by the smell of it, he had had plenty of time to get drunk.

"Tobias-" Another hit to the head was all Severus got out of his efforts to calm Tobias down. This time Severus stumbled before he fell. He was well aware that it put him in a vulnerable position and tried to scramble to his feet, but a swift kick from Tobias knocked the air out of him and sent him sprawling to the floor again. Judging by the pain blooming in his side, Tobias was still wearing his working boots, so Severus should count himself lucky if he did not break any bones.

When the second kick landed, Severus knew he needed all his luck if he were to stay alive.

"Wha- kinda son calls his old man by his name. I be' ya didnie even cry when hearing that mommy dearest was dead. No one is here to protect you now and by the name of God, I'll make sure that ya don't return ta that madhouse!" Severus regretted his position even more as Tobias hovered over him, kicking in time with the words.

"I think that is quite enough." Severus was sure he had imagined the voice, but when no more attacks came, he shifted slightly, trying to look up and felt pain shot through his body.

Severus turned to see a man with a young boy in his arms. The man's eyes were a fierce green. It reminded him of Lily's eyes. Something was more dangerous about him.

The stranger looked eerily calm while Tobias was getting rather red faced. "How did ya get in here, freak!?" Severus was wondering about the same thing. He was lying in front of the front door, so they could not have come through that way. But being a wizard it was hardly a hindrance for the man. He might personally be too young to learn it, but it did not mean he was unaware of such thing as Apparition. And he had been so focussed on Tobias' attack that he therefore missed the noise that announced their arrival.

The man also had a bird on his shoulder. Something that Severus should noticed before. There was killing intent in the air. Like the man would murder Tobias.

The man said calmly to him," Severus, if you are able to, please take Teddy to your room and pack whatever you want to take with you." When failing to reply, Severus found Lily's eyes on him, only those seemed to glow. "I promise, you won't have to come back here if you don't want to."

Part of him wondered how the stranger knew his name. Still the man had saved him from his father. Slowly, and painfully aware of Tobias' dark glare, Severus got up. No one mentioned it if he leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to get his breath back. Teddy had already let go of the man's leg and was now waiting for Severus, staying out of Tobias' reach.

Severus did not hesitate, when he felt it was safe enough for him to move. Between staying here or leaving, at least temporarily, it was not a hard choice for him to make. Taking the child's hand, he had a feeling that what would happen between the two adults was not something this young one should see, Severus guided Teddy upstairs.

"I'm Teddy, and I'm fouw." The child announced as they were standing outside the door to his room. Severus felt a pull at his sleeve, causing him to look down. "You'we supposed to say youw name now."

The determined eyes did not even blink as Teddy waited. Somewhere between the graveyard and here the child had lost his sunglasses and hat. He had the same hair and eyes as the man downstairs; perhaps they were father and son? "Severus Snape." He relented, if only to make Teddy stop staring at him like that.

"I like you!" Teddy exclaimed his eyes and hair turning black like Severus'.

Surprised by the sight, Severus opened the door, suddenly understanding the reason behind the child's dress up. What was this Hawwy thinking, letting a Metamorphmagus out among Muggles? From what Severus had read, they did not gain control over their shifting before they turned eleven and got their first wand. The man risked exposing the Wizarding World to the Muggles with his careless antics.

"That man you are with, is he your father?" If so, he too might be a Metamorphmagus, and it could explain the hair and why he looked so much like Lily and Potter.

"Dad and mom awe dead. Hawwy is Hawwy." Teddy said before pushing his way inside, eager to explore the room, and Severus followed after him with a frown. Teddy had answered his question, but it told him nothing about the man coming to his rescue. For all Severus knew, he was letting a serial killer take him away. If his heart ended in up a glass jar on someone's shelf, he was so coming back as a ghost to haunt Potter and Black.

Keeping an eye on the child, Severus pulled his trunk out from under the bed. He had nothing of value standing left in room where curious fingers could reach them, but he would rather not let the child come to harm under his watch. Since he had seen no reason to unpack. Was there anything else he needed?

Severus stood, wanting to smack himself for forgetting. "Stay here." He ordered, leaving the room when he had heard Teddy's response. Hopefully, Teddy would be able to follow this single command. He would rather not cross this Hawwy within the first hour of meeting him, not as long as the man seemed interested in helping him.

He heard no sound from downstairs on his way to his mother and Tobias' room. But since one of them was a wizard, the silence meant nothing. If the spell was strong enough, a bomb could blow up down there, and he would not notice it before he was already dead.

Under his parents' bed, surrounded by the bottles Tobias hid there when they were empty, Severus found what he had been looking for. It was a small chest of oak and with pictures from Wizarding fairy tales engraved into the wood. Mother had used it when she had told him those tales as a child. Although he had never been allowed to look into it, he knew the chest contained things from her childhood home.

There was no way he could leave such a treasure in a place like this, so with the chest tucked under his arm, he returned to his room, only to stop in the doorway.

"Sowwy." Apparently, it had been a mistake to leave Teddy unwatched, even for such a short amount of time. Severus found it hard to believe that he was looking at his room.

All the furniture had been overturned and stuck to the ceiling. The walls, floor and the ceiling had been turned black with glowing swirls in neon colours. If this was accidental magic, how had his mother covered his own up without using her wand? On the other hand, Severus doubted that he had ever done something like this. From what he had been told, he had been more the kind of child that had summoned objects that had been out of his reach.

At least the trunk was right where he had left it, with a teary-eyed Teddy standing next to it. He smiled what he hoped was a kind smile and said," You did well. Let's go back downstairs."

When they came back downstairs the one called Hawwy asked," You're done already? Severus, if you want to say farewell, I suggest you do so. You won't be seeing him again, unless you want to."

That sent a spark of hope through Severus. Something he had not had in a long time. The bird that had been on the man's shoulder was now flying around the room. When he stepped up close to Hawwy it's eyes locked onto him.

Severus felt the bead he always kept in his pocket warm. He pulled out the bead intruiged. His eyes widened in surprise when Hawwy did the same. His bead was blood red in color while Severus was forest green.

Severus said after a moment," I have nothing to say to him. I do have a question. What are these?"

Hawwy shook his head and said glaring at Tobias," Not something that can be discussed here. Murasame to me!"

Who the bloody he'll was Murasame? That question was answered in the next moment by the bird disappearing into the man's arm. It was magic like he had never seen before. He was now both intruiged and weary of the man.

The man led them outside and once they were far enough away from the house an arm tugged him closer. He didn't protest but slightly tensed. He felt the tug of aparation. The next moment they landed by a house surrounded by forest. He followed the man inside. Neither of them knew the motions their actions had put in place.

Harrison's POV

Once they were inside he allowed himself to relax. He and Severus were sitting across from one another at the table. Springer was sitting in his puzzle box form on the table. Teddy had gone upstairs to his room to play.

Harry ran a hand over his face tiredly. He had not meant to take Severus from his father. In truth he had just wanted to talk to the boy. That had all gone out the window when he walked in on the man beating him. It didn't matter who it was or what they would do in the future. No one deserved that. So he stepped in.

He had been further surprised by the resonance of their beads. Severus had the gem of faith. Something he had not expected yet somehow fit the boy. Each of the eight beads had a chosen holder. If they all came together a single wish would be granted. That was the story Murasame had told him.

Severus asked breaking the silence," What happens now?"

Harrison rubbed his eyes as he said," That's up to you. Do you have any family you can stay with?"

He winced at the way he sounded. He didn't want to make it seem like he was kicking the other out. Especially if said other was a bead holder. If someone was to find out the significance of the beads it would be the future all over again. Seekers would be hunted down like dogs. That was something he couldn't allow to happen.

Severus said pulling him from his thoughts," No. Where do you know my name?"

Harrison frowned as he replied," It was on your mailbox. Take off your shirt. I need to see the damage he did."

He knew the man had bruises. One that would be painful if left untreated. Unsurprisingly Severus didn't move to obey.

Instead he asked," Who are you? What is your connection to my mother?"

He sighed. It seemed the boy was in a talkative mood. Lucky him. He summoned the necessary items before giving Severus a look. After another brief moment of hesitation the boy took off his shirt.

"My name is Harrison Grey but you may call me Harry. I met her briefly when I was younger. I was on a mission and it had gone bad. The coils in my shoulder was damaged so my powers were leaking out. If you mother had not acted when she did I would have died," That was both truthful and not.

It was a potion created by her that saved his life. Still it was only a temporary fix. One that was beginning to wear off.

Severus for his part seemed to accept the answer. Once he was done tending to the boy's wounds he said," Your father transferred your guardianship over to me. All we need is a new guardian to sign them and have them sent. Who do you want to sign?"

Part of him wanted the boy to stay with him. It would be nice to get to know the real Snape and give him a good home. Another part of him knew that the boy would never agree to it. They had just met and Harrison would never force such a decision on him.

"You."

Come again? He asked," Me? For all you know I'm a killer. You don't even know me."

Severus ever one for logic replied," Most killers don't heal their victims wounds. Or take them from abusive homes."

Harrison wanted to argue. He truly did but knew it was pointless.

With a grumble he said," I'll sign it. If you rethink it then just tell me. I think it is enough excitement for one day. I will answer your questions but I need to gather the information I have first. What I do have isn't much."

Severus nodded and allowed him to show him to his room. True to his word Harrison gathered the information. Tomorrow he would present it to Severus. How much the boy would believe was the question? The only proof he had was Murasame.


	6. Story of the Eight Dogs part 2

A/N Thank you for your support and the reviews.

Shadow Wolf 15846: Glad you enjoyed it my friend. Hope you continue to like the story.

DarkRevie: Thanks for the reviews as always.

Silvermane: Thanks man. Hope you continue to review.

Harrison's POV

The next morning found him nursing a cup of coffee at five am. Even after the long day they had he couldn't sleep any longer. It was hardwired into him to be up at five every morning. Even when he wanted nothing more than to sleep until the end of time.

Murasame was at his usual spot on the table eating his bacon. Normally this would bother him. Not this time. The nightmares were still too fresh in his mind.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a chair scraping in front of him. Looking up he saw Severus nursing his own cup of coffee. Like himself the boy was not a morning person.

It took half the cup before the boy said," Morning."

He said setting his cup on the table," Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Severus just shrugged before returning to his coffee. Probably had nightmares from how his father treated him. That Harrison could understand more than most. His aunt and uncle weren't much better.

Murasame said suddenly startling them," The Four Divine Beasts have found their vessels."

The thought made him groan. Perfect just what they needed. The divine beasts' vessels were apart of the church from what he understood. The wolf house, foxes, the snakes, and the Panthers.

Like the eight bead holders they hadn't been seen since Shino. The last holder of Murasame had been alive. Hopefully they were countries away. It would definitely prove to be a hassle. Especially should they work for a certain dark Lord.

Severus gaped at them. He had never seen anything like the bird. Harrison has his work cut out for him if he wanted Severus to accept what was going on.

He felt a rustling in his shirt as Springer came forward. The Titan poked its head out of his shirt startling the young man.

Warily Severus asked," How many strange creatures do you have?"

He answered with a cheeky grin," More than I really should. But Springer and Murasame are the only ones that come out freely. If you see a puzzle box laying around that's generally Springer. Murasame can't really leave me behind."

He purposely left out the part that he would die if they were separated for extended periods. No need to worry the boy. The demon sword could break through wards to get to him. Not much could cage him either. So for the most part he was safe.

After a moment Severus said watching him closer now," You said we would talk about these beads this morning."

It was probably best that they get this over with. There was the danger that Severus could call him insane. He wouldn't be surprised. Those who didn't have to live through it did. That's why he avoided this topic. Or the topic of Murasame.

He said putting his red bead on the table," Nothing i know is written down anywhere. Most of it I found out by legends or told to me by Murasame. I can descipher that our ancestors came from Japan. That we are somehow related to the original eight warriors. Or at least to the previous set."

Most of what he knew was about Shino and Sosuke. Even that wasn't much. Just that he needed to find the holder to the gem of duty. That they would balance each other out.

Severus nodded for him to continue and so he did," Most of what i know is about the beads of duty and devotion. I hold the gem of Devotion obviously. Along with that I have a flower birthmark on my left arm just below the shoulder. According to Murasame all gem holders will have it."

Severus blushes fiercly. No doubt his ward had it in an embarrassing spot. While it might be embarrassing for a teenager it was likely a good hiding spot. Part of him was grateful that the boy would not have to see the war that had come. To find the eight holders.

The holders it seemed by that time were all dead. With the exception of him. He said," All the holders have someone they are connected to. Faith and brotherhood. Duty and devotion and so on . It is said that if the eight holders were to get together then a single wish would be granted. It is best to not go searching for them. There are those who would use it fire evil."

That and there was still the divine beasts vessels to worry about. One would no doubt be searching for them. The holder of the wolf divine beast Yutsufasu. He truly did not want to meet with whoever that happened to be.

According to Murasame they did not tend to agree on anything in the previous life. Even when the only reason why Shino was still alive was because of the man. Just like him.

Severus asked hopefully," Do you know who holds the bead of faith?"

His face fell when Harrison shook his head. No he didn't know who held the others. It would be a matter of trial and error to find them. Not that he wanted to. If he was going to die it would be in peace. Not trying to prevent further war.

Before anything else could be said his floo flared green. Only one person knew his floo address. It was likely news on his healer. Hopefully good news.

Marvolo's POV

He had been surprised when Abraxas floo called him earlier. It sounded like the Malfoy's manor had been turned into a war zone. Sounds of crashing and growling could be heard. So when his old friend asked him to step through he didn't hesitate. What he walked into defied explanation.

A giant white wolf was prancing around the room like a puppy. When he said giant it was putting it very lightly. The wolf barely fit in the room at all.

His eyes zeroed in on a pale Lucius Malfoy. If he was correct the boy had just graduated. It would be a few weeks before he would be allowed to take the dark mark.

Behind him the floo flared green and a black haired boy no older than fifteen came through. Looking the boy up and down he realized it was Regulus Black. The younger of the Black siblings but more favored than his older brother.

A moment later five foxes appeared next to the boy. All five were no taller than a first year. Yet they radiated with power. As did the wolf. What the hell was going on here?

Abraxas said after a moment," I'm sorry, Marvolo. We are still waiting on two more."

More? Tell me he was joking? That question was answered a moment later. Rodolphus Lestrange and Benjamin Knott came through the floo. Respective heads of house were next.

The animals gathered by the children. The five foxes were by Regulus Black. The wolf by Lucius Malfoy. A single black panther by Benjamin Knott. Finally a snake Rodolphus Lestrange.

The wolf's golden eyes focused in solely on Marvolo. Unlike the other animals it's attention was not on the children. Just solely on him. As if it was evaluating him.

His attention was drawn to Abraxas who said," From what i have gathered from the others. These beasts appeared all at the same time. The night of the attack on the vampire."

"What are they?"

Instead of one of his death eaters answering it was one of the foxes," We are the Divine Beasts. For the first time in well over a century we have been called to our vessels."

His eyes narrowed at the minimal information it shared. So he asked," Why? What made you be called to your vessels?"

It replied," The curse that kept us and the gems from transfering was broken. When the holder of Murasame arrived. He became the holder of the gem of Devotion. This broke our curse allowing us and the other holders to come into their power."

The gems? Did it mean the bead that he? He pulled out his dark blue gem of duty. All of the beasts stared at it in shock.

The fox that spoke before said nervously," The gem of duty. You are bound to the holder of the gem of Devotion. It is a rare sight to see you both apart."

"What do you mean bound?"

The fox grinned as another replied," In the previous life Sosuke was protective of Shino. Shino was the bearer of the gem of devotion. As well as being the vessel to Murasame the demon blade."

All of the beasts shifted at the name of the demon. It seemed that even the mere mention of it was enough to make them uneasy. If what the foxes said about the curse was true then he could partially understand.

They had been bound for over a century. He didn't know how they kept their sanity for such a long period. If it had been him he would have lost it long before being freed. No one deserved such an act.

He opened his mouth to ask another question only to shut it again. He remembered the man from Diagon Alley. The man who took out a vampire alone. Who called a bird that turned into a sword out of his arm.

He said to Orion who was watching stoically," I want that man from Diagon Alley. Whatever it takes to get him here alive and unharmed."

The Black Lord said," Yes my Lord."

Harrison's POV

The goblin allowed a man into their house. It had not taken long for them to find him. No doubt they put all their efforts into finding him to keep their asset alive.

The healer for his part got right to work. He first examined Harrison's center. A seekers center was located just below the belly button. Luckily for him his center had not been damaged. Just the coils.

Damaged center would have killed him immediately. Damaged coils tended to kill more slowly. Murasame helped abaid the poisoning of his body by seeker power. There was only so much he could do though.

Looking at Storm he could see how young the man was. Maybe a year or two older than himself. He had black hair and blue eyes. Like most healers he had a gentle look about him.

He said after a moment frowning," I can heal your damaged coil. It would require surgery and you would be unable to use seeker powers for a week. Then only lightly for another week. The main issue would be your chance for survival."

Harrison asked carefully," What are my chances?"

The healer shook his head and replied," About twenty percent."


	7. Story of the Eight Dogs part 3

A/N Thank you for your support and the reviews.

DarkRevie: As always thank you.

Silvermanne: Thanks for the review my friend.

Severus' POV

He felt the blood drain from his face. While he didn't understand what they were talking about when it came to coils. He did understand that his guardian only had a twenty percent chance of surviving the surgery. By the look on the man's face he was considering it.

That was not something he could in good conscience allow to happen. What would happen to him and Teddy if the man died? Green eyes met his onyx ones.

After a moment Harrison asked," If i don't do the surgery how long would I have?"

The healer's face pinched up in concern as he replied," A month best case scenario. If we did the surgery it would have to be done now. No longer than a week. Otherwise you won't have enough power to connect it to the rest of your body. Make no mistake you are dying."

Severus felt like what little stability the man had given him the night before was thrown out the door. A twenty percent chance to live or a month. If it yad been him he would have taken his chances with surgery. There was no telling what his guardian would do though.

"Tomorrow. We will do it tomorrow. Is there anything i need to do to prepare for it?"

Severus could see the pity in the other man's eyes. This healer knew exactly what his guardians chances were. How likely it was for him to survive. Yet he didn't say a single word to talk him out of it. The question he wanted answered was why?

The healer said sadly," A will. With two boys i would expect that you would want someone to look after them. It will take me time to gather the required items for the surgery. I also need to contact the Huntik council. I will need three rank one seekers on standby if we are to have any hope in succeeding. I say we do the surgery in two days time."

His guardian nodded his acceptance in a thoughtful manner. Harrison's green eyes then turned to him and asked," Severus do you mind watching Teddy for a few hours? I need to make a will with the goblins and assign a guardian in..." The man hesitated for the briefest of moments before continuing," in case i don't make it. Are you sure there is no one you can think of?"

Severus swallowed. There was only one person he would trust with his life. He wasn't sure the man would approve though. Then again he wouldn't know unless he asked.

"Abraxas Malfoy. I am friends with his son. If there was one person i would trust with my guardianship it would be him."

Surprise filtered into the green eyes before it disappeared. Harrison replied shortly," It will be done. If i should pass on I will have it in my will that you go to Mr. Malfoy."

With nothing more to be said the man left. The healer turned to him and said tiredly," I suppose you have questions. Ask away lad. Ill answer them the best i can."

"What is wrong with Harrison? What are seekers? And what in the bloody hell is a coil?" His questions came out as his brain processed everything.

The healer sighed as he said," Your guardian is what's known as a seeker. They are like wizards but most of them cannot use a wand. In fact it is against the treaty signed between the Huntik Foundation and ICW for a seeker to hold a wand. If they are in fact both like myself and Mr. Grey then we must choose. Or we can be freelance seekers. It's rare but it does happen."

Seekers. It felt like when he first learned of magic. Like he was stepping into a whole new world. He filed it away for processing later. This was something to confront Harrison directly about.

The healer said after a moment," Your first and last question are connect. Coils are what allow the power to flow through the body. They are strategically placed in certain places. The center is what controls it all. Your guardian was very lucky that it was not his center that was damaged. He would not have lived as long as he did if it had. Much less be able to use magic. What ails him is the fact that the coils in his right shoulder. From what i can tell it is not a new wound. I'm surprised he has lived as long as he has with the way things are. The fact that he can use his powers at all attests to how powerful he is. I have known many wizards and seekers in my life. None of them absolutely none of them are as powerful as that man."

That left him with many things to think about. It also left him with more questions than answers.

Harrison's POV

His first stop would have to be to meet the Potter's. From what he had deduced about his past his grandparents were still alive. They would be the best option to take Teddy in. The chances of him surviving this surgery were slim. He wanted to be sure that Teddy would be taken care of.

To his displeasure Severus would go to the Malfoys. He might not know Abraxas but that man was firmly under Voldemort. The scene in Diagon Alley had proven that. Which meant Severus would be under him. Was history destined to repeat itself? Would he never be able to save those who he cared about?

He sat inside a tea shop currently. He had sent a message to the Potters asking them to meet him. This was something better spoken about in person. They had agreed. The message sent just before he left his house.

Part of him was nervous about meeting his grandparents. They were people he never knew. He didn't know what to expect from them. This was a lot to ask from people he had just met.

The second part of him wanted to run from the shop. It would have been the cowards way out though. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. That and they were Teddy's only hope. The Malfoy's would never take in a werewolf. Neither would the Lupin's.

His thoughts were interrupted when a messy brown haired man walked in. His heart about stopped at the sight. That must have been his grandfather. The Potter hair was unmistakable. He was tall much taller than Harrison. He had hazel eyes that immediately found his own green ones.

Next to the elder Potter was a woman with neatly styled jet black hair. Her eyes were grey like Sirius' had been. If he remembered correctly she had been a Black before marrying into the Potter line. He stood wary of both of them.

When they approached him he could see the surprise in both of their eyes. It was obvious that it was mainly about how he looked. Put side by side with their son he could be his twin.

The man was the first to speak," I am Charlus Potter and this is my wife Dorea Potter nee Black."

Charlus held out his hand and Harrison shook it firmly. He said his voice cracking with suppressed emotion," Harrison Grey thank you for coming."

He waved his hand for them to take a seat. A moment later his waiter showed up to take their orders. The waiter's eyes flicked to openly displayed titan for only the briefest of moments. It was a mistake on the other's part. He obviously worked for someone. It would be something for him to look into later. For the moment he had to meet his family.

Marvolo's POV

Another boring meeting was going on when Orion Black walked in. Stormy grey eyes met his red ones. Normally he would have crucioed him for not giving a warning but he was on a special mission. One that was more important than these reports. He dismissed his followers.

When they were all gone the man walked forward and said," My lord, I have a report from one of my contacts in Diagon Alley. A young man matching the one you have interest in's description came to his tea shop. Specifically he came to his tea shop to meet with the Potter Lord."

That was definitely interesting. The young man could have been a member of one of the branch families. The hair was definitely a Potter look after all. It was time to bring this young man in and have his questions answered.

Harrison POV

Charlus sat in front of him his eyes wide with surprise. He had told the man that he was the son of the Grey family. That one of his family had married a squib from a branch family.

His cover story had been that he had only found out about this family tie when he went to Gringotts. None of it was true of course but he couldn't vary well tell them that he was from the future. That would earn him a one way trip to Saint Mungos. Or worse he would be given to the unspeakables.

Nervously he said," I'm sorry to spring this upon you. I was looking for family in case the surgery I have in a few days doesn't go well. I have a godson who has no other family to go to. I just want to make sure in case something happened to me he would be happy and safe."

His grandmother asked concern shining in her grey eyes," What kind of surgery do you need to have done?"

He rubbed his nose before answering," I... a coil in my shoulder was destroyed. If it's not fixed it will kill me."

Both of the elder Potter's gasped in surprise. From the looks on their faces they knew what a coil was. This didn't surprise him. The Potter line had seeker blood in them. In fact before going to Hogwarts Jamea was a year or two away from taking his rank exams. It was not long before that the agreement between the Foundation and the Wizarding world was made. So he had to make a choice.

While James may have forgotten his parents obviously had not. Charlus was the first to recover," You're a seeker. Foundation?"

He shook his head as he replied," Nope freelance. I'm going to open my own shop in Diagon Alley. Also will do some work for the goblins in exchange for financing the shop."

Not to mention that they got him a house. The man seemed to sigh in relief. Comfortable silence reigned for a few moments longer. He had given them a lot to think about. If he was honest with himself he would be surprised if they agreed to take Teddy.

"We will take him if something happens. In return you must agree to visit us more so we can meet your godson. You are a Potter branch family or not. You are always welcome with us," Warmth spread through his chest.

This was the first time someone cared enough to see him since the fall of the Foundation. Dante cared but he had his own problems. Neither of them had been the same since Metz was killed.

Deep down he knew Metz was alive in this time period. It just wouldn't be the same. Metz didn't know him here and he didn't want to bring danger down upon him again. It was his fault the other had died. For that he had never forgiven himself.

Knowing his chances to survive were slim he said," If I survive the surgery I promise to bring Teddy and my ward Severus around. You are family after all."

His attention was distracted a moment later when a rustling under his shirt drew his attention. It was Springer. The grey squirrel popped its head out of his shirt curiously. No doubt the smart creature had sensed his discomfort and agitation.

Springer rubbed its head against the underside of his chin. It was a calming gesture that had its desired effect. He felt his body relax without a thought about it. Springer had been one of his first titans. The first he had earned on a mission and nearly got himself killed in the process. Their bond ran much deeper than any of his other bonds. Even deeper than the one he shared with Murasame.

Charlus asked staring at Springer," Who is that?"

Scratching his titan behind the ear he answered ttruthfully," This is Springer. He is a good friend and one of my titans. I never go anywhere without him."

The titan for its part turned its head in greeting. Amusement flared through their bond. It was like old times when he had just been a boy. How many times had he and Metz sat just like this discussing a mission while he and Springer played chess? It hurt to think of those memories. Of a time that would never come to pass. The bonds he had shared would never come into fruition again.

Looking at his grandparents he knew that new ones could be formed. After all it would not be healthy for him to cut himself off from everyone. A seeker was not meant to do everything on their own. That was why they worked in teams.

Charlus held out his hand to Springer. His titan stared at it before holding out its own claw. To their surprise Springer shook the elder Potter's hand. The bond between hummed with contement from the titan.

Suddenly Springer jumped back down his shirt changing back into his puzzle box form. Murasame was getting agitated from his place in Harrison's arm. It was a warning that something was coming. From previous experience he knew it was Voldemort.

He gained his feet and said," I have to go. Someone is coming and I don't have the strength to fight him again. I'll send word once im safely home."

Charlus nodded and said," Be safe. We will expect your owl."

With a nod to his grandmother he moved towards the door. When he opened it and stepped out he felt a wand at his throat. On instinct he stiffened his hand twitching to pull his own wand out.

A familiar voice said," It seems i have finally caught up to you. Don't even think about it. Unless you want to be stunned."

His hand twitched towards his wand again. Not wanting to be stunned he kept his hand still.

Voldemort's hand pushed him into the man's chest. The man growled," Focus on me."

Knowing he didn't have any other choice he did as he was told. The feeling of being sucked through a tube overcame him. It sapped at what little stability he had left in his magic.

With a crack he and Voldemort landed in an unfamilIar fourier. Weakness coursed through him painfully. His coils were wreaking havoc on his magic. That was why he travelled by floo instead of apparating when possible. The only thing that kept him on his feet was Voldemort's arm.

Once he was steady the man released him but kept a hand on his arm. No doubt to keep him from trying anything. He knew there would be no running. Not this time.


	8. Fixing coils part 1

A/N Thank you for your support and the reviews.

Silvermane: For the moment. No. He's not going to catch a break. Keep reading. He's going to show why he should have been in Slytherin soon. Thanks as always my friend.

DarkRevie: Thanks for the review my friend.

Harry's POV

He was led through different hallways to what appeared to be a study. If it came down to it he wasn't sure he could find his way out again. Hell he wasn't even sure he could apparate if he needed to. His magic was too far depleted. In the state he was in he very much doubted it would go back to normal levels.

Once in the study Voldemort warded the door to prevent anyone from entering and him from leaving. Harrison put some space between them watching the man warily. Past encounters with the man had never gone well. Even without a prophecy hanging over their heads it could end badly for him.

Murasame called the man Sosuke earlier. Shino and Sosuke had been the previous holders of the gems of duty and devotion. He didn't trust the man just because of the stories he had been told about their bond. Being a bead holder had caused nothing but problems for him since he first received the bead.

Shino had grown up with Sosuke. His parents had adopted the older boy after Sosuke had been abandoned. Shino for his part had been deathly ill all of his life. When their village had been attacked only their last childhood friend had survived.

Shino was given a choice. Take Murasame and save his friends. Or they would all die. Unsurprisingly the boy took it and allowed Murasame into his body. This was the only known person to receive the demon blade and not go insane within a few years.

Upon his death the church cursed the blade further making it so only a direct descendant could draw the blade again. A little more than a century later Harrison came along and the beads were scattered once more. If Harrison was going to die he was going to make sure that Murasame was allowed free. Demon or not nothing should be forced to stay a sword forever.

First he had to get away from this Dark Lord with his body in tact. Strangely the man had said anything yet. It made him nervous. The Voldemort he knew was never this patient with anything much less him.

Finally he said unable to stand the silence," Well you have me. What do you want?"

He noticed that the Voldemort was more man than snake. His eyes were blue likely due to a glamour or other magic means. His mistrust of the man only grew with each passing moment.

When Voldemort replied in was in a calm deep tones," You were able to kill one of my vampire allies with nothing more than a sword. I of course was intruiged. Then you escaped me with a dog like creature only furthering my interest. So yes i wanted to meet you."

Well at least he didn't know what Lindorm was. That made his life somewhat easier.

He replied calmly," You are a dark lord. Of course i would avoid you like the plague."

The man gave an unimpressed look as he said," You couldn't have known I was the dark lord. So how do you know? Who are you?"

Harrison said baring his teeth," Gray. My name is Harrison Gray. The rest is none of your business."

The man's lips quirked in amusement as he said," You are not in a position to be refusing me. Now how do you know so much?"

He glared at the man with his arms folded across his chest. There was not a chance in hell. This man had been the cause of most of his pain. If he was a bead holder it wouldn't change anything. Just because they were meant to work together didn't mean they actually would.

He felt Murasame moving around in his arm. The bird was to his emotions and his unease. The last thing he needed though was Murasame coming out. That bird had the biggest mouth on the face of the planet. It was not becasue he couldn't keep a secret. He choose not to.

Still he loved the titan to death for the most part. It had been his companion and one of his few confidants over the years. If his coils were fixed then he could be immortal for as long as he wished. Just like Shino had been. The reason previous holder had died was not from any physical wound or illness.

Instead he had died from loneliness. All the other bead holders had died leaving him all alone in the world. So he asked Murasame to allow him to die. While the bird didn't want to grant his wish he honored his friend's heartfelt wish. So Shino had followed his friends to death.

While Harrison would do anything to protect Severus he wasn't going to force the boy to accept his fate. Any holder of the beads had hard lives. He wanted his ward to have a good life.

He would do the same thing for Teddy. His godson might not be a bead holder but he had genes of a werewolf in him. If someone found out about them it would make the boy's life difficult. Even though he didn't lose his mind during the full moon. He would give his life to protect his boys.

Voldemort interrupted his thoughts," I know you have a boy with you. From the memory I was given he is four years old..."

Harrison growled his anger giving him new strength," You will not harm, Teddy. If you try you will find out how I killed that vampire by following him in death."

That was no idle threat. Even if it sapped what little strength he had. He would call Murasame and kill the man.

The man asked a single eyebrow raised," And what would you do? Call upon that beast of yours? Or upon the sword that lies within your right arm? You are weak I can sense it. You don't have the strength to kill me."

"I have heard that time and time again. By people much more powerful than an asshole like you. To you i may be weak but i have seen and done more than a person or wizard like you could ever understand."

His pride as a seeker would not let this normal insult him. Even as damaged as he was he was still a seeker. They had pride and a code if you broke either you didn't deserve to be a seeker.

The man continued," I have done my research. It was something i was looking into when I first heard of you actually. You're a seeker. Something that was originally thought to have died out back in the sixteenth century. So are you the last of the seekers or are there more of you?"

Deciding the truth was his best option to get the man to go away he said," Oh there are more of us. The sixteenth century was around when wizards and seekers broke off the first time. You can be a seeker and a wizard like myself. Or you can be one or the other which is what most seekers are. Then there are the normals. Neither seeker nor wizard. For someone like you, you would never find out about someone being a seeker unless they choose to use a power. Or summon a titan. We blend in in both worlds."

The only other thing was the identifying tattoos. His Huntik tattoo was on his right side just below his ribcage. Some seekers opted for a more obvious tattoo. Now he was glad he didn't. It would raise unnecessary questions.

Voldemort looked intruiged as he asked," Who do you side with as a seeker then?"

"No one. I side with my family as a freelance seeker. This gives me the freedom to take missions with whoever pays the highest. We stick to ourselves and only each other after all. If you don't have any other questions I would more than like to leave now."

He spun on his heel as if to leave and wasn't surprised when a hand grabbed his collar. His world spun as he was turned back around. This was more due to his weakening magic and body than to the movement.

Unsteadily he fell back and the man caught him. A flash of blue and red lights came from their pockets. The beads were reacting to each other and the presence of their holders.

A surge of magic accompanied the flash of lights. It responded through both men's cores. This gave Harrison the strength to stand on his own to feet again. For Voldemort a curious light entered his eyes.

The Dark Lord said," Well my bead has never done that before. Want to explain?"

He shrugged off the man and stood tall. Strength was flowing through him like before his coils had been damaged. Was this something to do with the bond between holders?

There was a strong possibility that it was. Murasame had not told him everything about bead holders. In fact the bird wanted him to figure most of it out for himself. To be honest it didn't surprise him at all. Seekers were well known for enjoying a challenge. To find the answers to secrets that they uncovered.

Harrison said his shoulders slumping," The beads of duty and devotion are connected through time. Their holders are supposedly bonded through time. According to Murasame at least."

The man raised an eyebrow as he asked," Murasame? The sword?"

A rueful smile appeared on his face as he said," That's only one of his forms. Another is a bird. He is annoying as hell in that form but he has kept me alive all these years."

His left hand rubbed the right side of his shoulder. The power they both felt had not faded. Was this what Murasame meant when he spoke of an anchor?

Voldemort noticed the movement and said bluntly," You're injured."

"Blunt as usual," he quipped back without thinking.

Instantly he regretted it. The man's red eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He replied," You know me. Yet we have never met. Now I'm more interested than ever."

Against his will Murasame came forward. Red muscle tendrils came out first. They quickly turned into the black bird he knew so well.

Unsurprisingly the bird jumped from his wrist onto the man's shoulder. It said happily," Sosuke welcome back. Is Yoshiro still in you?"

Harrison couldn't help it he laughed. From what he understood Sosuke only had half a soul. To keep the boy alive he had been given a dog's soul. He didn't know how many horcruxes the dark lord had but Harrison knew the man didn't have more than half a soul. Sosuke though eventually faded away leaving Shino with the other bead holders. While they were his friends the death of his childhood friend tore at him. Until it became too much. That was the story Murasame had told him.

Harrison sobered up at the thought. All of his dark amusement fading at what had happened to their past selves. This man the man who killed his parents was supposrd to be his anchor? Part of him still didn't want to believe it. The other part of him could feel it deep within his soul that it was true. Even if he didn't want to accept it.

Voldemort said looking at the bird closely," This is Murasame then. An interesting creature. Are all of your creatures so intelligent?"

"They are all intelligent but most titans can't speak like Murasame can. Through the bond forged between seeker and titan one can communicate telepathically."

He gave the truth knowing it was useless to lie. Though he gave just enough information to sate curiosity without giving away dangerous secrets. There was no need for the man to know about power bonded titans and their seekers.

The man ran a finger over Murasame's feathers carefully. The bird leaned into the touch no doubt soaking up the attention. Guilt ate at him for not giving his friend attention. While it wasn't all his fault it still bothered him. Murasame deserved better than him.

The thought made him dizzy and his world spun again. A hand was suddenly there steadying him again. There wasn't a rush of power this time just steadying power.

Marvolo's POV

He had kidnapped the man in hopes of getting answers. Instead he received a bird and more questions. It was more than obvious that the ebony haired man in front of him had more information than he was saying.

There was a sense of hauntedness about him. It was something he had only seen in those who had served in war. It was not something one saw in a wizard so young.

The bird said breaking him from his thoughts," Shino tell Sosuke. Tell Sosuke about what you plan to do."

Green eyes shot the dark colored bird an angry glare. No doubt there was something more going on here. He knew that when the man first arrived. It seemed the bird was more open to giving him answers than his master. He had deduced that he was Sosuke and that Gray was Shino. Though he didn't understand the significance.

Marvolo said calmly," You aren't leaving until i have my answers."

The reply shocked him to his core," Then you will be the reason why i die."

A/N I considered ending it here but that would be cruel and unusual. So here we go.

Marvolo asked now intruiged," Why would i be the reason you die?"

Beyond bouts of weakness the man in front of him seemed mostly healthy. He knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving. Especially considering he escaped not once but twice from his clutches. He would not allow a third time.

The younger man looked inexplicably tired as he replied," My coils are badly damaged in my shoulder. If it wasn't for Murasame there I would have died years ago. In two days time i have to do a surgery to fix them. I was making a will today in case it doesn't go well."

Green eyes glared at the bird in question. The answer made his heart stop. Coils were not just a seeker thing. Wizards had them as well. It wasn't very often someone damaged their coils. When they did they didn't live very long. A year at most. From what the green eyed man said he had lived with it for years.

He looked closer at the bird on his arm. It puffed out its feathers under his watchful gaze. There was a hidden power under all its bravery and mockery. If one was not looking for it they would never guess. No wonder no one had mentioned such a creature to him. They would have never know even if it had flown right by them.

His red eyes turned to the green eyed man as he said," I still have questions but i can see the truthfulness of what you have said. After your surgery you will meet uo with me again. Send me an owl."

Grey stared at him for several moments before he asked," What do I call you?"

"Marvolo. You may call me Marvolo."


	9. Fixing coils part 2

A/N Thank you for the reviews and support.

Silvermane1: Thanks for the review my friend.

DarkRevie: Thanks for the review my friend.

Dedicated to Silvermane

The next two days passed in a blur of preparation for his surgery. He had the goblins write up a will for him. It declared that Severus was to go to the Malfoy's and Teddy to the Potters should he die. It specifically stated that Murasame was to be released from his curse. That he was to no longer wait for his next vessel.

Harrison had had also told Severus about Voldemort being a bead holder. About him being a supposed anchor for the gem of devotion holder. While the man had told him to call him Marvolo he wasn't sure he could. It was something he would have to think on if he survived. To keep from worrying the boy he didn't mention his fears. Fears that he honestly wouldn't survive the surgery. The last thing he wanted was to leave them. It wouldn't be fair to Severus or Tedddy. Teddy especially. The boy had lost so much in four short years.

The morning of the surgery found him pacing in his kitchen. It was only a few minutes until the healer was to arrive. They were going to use the ritual room the goblins had provided him. The room that he didn't know existed until they mentioned it. He was grateful that he wouldn't have to floo anywhere for this. If he was to die he would rather do so in his home trying to regain himself. Better than waiting for death like a coward.

The fire in his grate flared green and Storm stepped through. The man's blue eyes met his green ones. There was a question in them. One that he recognized immediately. Was he ready? That was the real question. How could one be ready for such a thing? Still he nodded. If he backed out now he would never be able to do it. To his surprise though the floo flared twice more. Two more men in seeker clothing that marked them as members of the Foundation stepped through. It seemed like Storm needed helped for this. Not that he blamed the other.

With that they headed for the ritual room. Severus was a half step behind them. Teddy he had opted to stay with the Potters briefly. He didn't want unwanted questions to be asked about the boy or from the boy.

Once in the ritual room Storm turned to Severus and said," Once I begin the ritual you cannot interfere. If we need something you will have to get it. I will be unable to leave or move from my place. Do you understand?"

Severus said solemnly," I do sir."

After another moment of silence Storm nodded. Then he began to draw a runic circle in the middle of the floor. It was ancient by the looks of it. One that had not been used in centuries. It made him wonder where Storm had learned it. There were several intercit designs in the circle.

To one side there was the symbol of a crow. He was almost completely sure that it represented Murasame. His connection to his friend was strong. It would do well to protect him.

Across from that symbol was one of a wolf. That symbolized Teddy. A reason to keep fighting and fix his coils again.

The final one wasn't one he recognized. When he gave a confused glance at Storm the man only shrugged. Then it was time for him to go into the middle circle. With a last glance at Severus he made his way to the circle.

Severus' POV

He watched as his guardian walked into the rune circle. If he had not been watching the green eyed man so closely he would have missed him glance briefly back at him. As if taking him in one last time. He hoped that it did not mean the man was giving up.

Storm instructed once Harry was in the circle," Lay down. From now on you are going to need to be absolutely still."

Harry said breathing slow and even," I won't move."

Storm stayed still a moment longer than was necessary. Then in a flurry of movement he and the other two were at work. The magic the three have off was different than anything he ever felt before. It was powerful but in a different way than what Dumbledore or his Lord was like. Was this the power of a seeker? It was extraordinary.

Storm began to chant in an unfamiliar language. The rune lines began to glow. The wolf circle began to glow a soft white color. A white wolf appeared in the circle. It stared at them in open curiosity.

The crow circle began to glow black. The magic coming off of it was darker than anything he had ever felt before. It was almost like the magic itself was a demon. It sent tendrils of fear down his spine. A sheathed sword appeared above the circle. It took him a moment to realize that it was Murasame. No wonder why his guardian kept such a tight leash on it. It was darker than all hell.

The third one was the circle that truly interested him. It was shining a blue light. It wasn't pure but neither was it dark either. Unlike the other two nothing appeared in this circle. The blue lines glowed and pulsed but remained empty.

Storm said with a growl," He is without an anchor. What is with seekers now? Every seeker should know that they must have an anchor. For times such as this they are required."

An anchor? Wasn't that what Harry called the dark lord?

He asked his thoughts racing," Is it a person or an object?"

The healer glared as he responded," Well it isn't fucking here. So I think it's a person. You know the man. Find them!"

He had to leave the ritual room. His first thoughts were to find the Dark Lord. If anyone was to be the final anchor it would be him. At least from what little he knew about the eight gems.

He flooed to Malfoy manor and was greeted by Lucius his friend. The blond raised an eyebrow at him. The question was obvious. Why was he here without warning?

He said," Lucius I need to speak with the Dark Lord."

Lucius asked calmly," Why? He is busy looking for a young man right now. According to father this man is skilled."

Severus said remembering that Harry had mentioned running from certain people in Diagon Alley," I know where he is. If the Dark Lord does not come he will die."

A moment of silence passed as the other decided that he was being truthful. The next moment the boy goes through the floo calling out for Nott manor. Not five minutes found the floo flaring green again. The Dark Lord stepped out first then Lucius right behind him.

The Dark Lord asked," You know of the young man I was hunting?"

Severus stiffened but replied truthfully," He's my guardian. He saved me from my father."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed in anger. Severus knew the man hated muggles. No one knew why except for the original death eaters.

The Dark Lord asked in his commanding tone," What's the floo address?"

"Seeker's den."

Without another word to him the man went through the floo. Severus was right behind him. When he arrived he didnt waste any leading the other to the ritual room.

Storm glanced at them. His blue eyes stared exhaustively at them. The ritual was taking a lot out of him. Both of their eyes widened when the Dark Lord's pocket glowed. It was a faint blue light same as the final ritual circle's own light.

Storm urgently growled," Hurry. Put whatever is glowing in the circle. It's the final anchor."

Without questioning what was going on the Dark Lord put a blue bead in the middle of the circle. Like the others it glowed. The blue color was soft and light. Something that he would not have associated with the dark lord. The gem floated up so that it was halfway between the floor and the ceiling.

A pained gasp came from Harry. Severus turned his gaze to his guardian. Worry filled him. The dark haired man had paled significantly. His parlor was closer to that of a bed sheet than anything else.

Storm once more began chanting as did the other healers. The glowing intensified with the chanting over several long moments. Neither he nor the Dark Lord could do anything more than look on.

Three lights one from each of the rune circles shot over and hit Harry's shoulder. They watched in fascination as the lights began to coil around the shoulder. It burned away at the man's shirt until it reached bare skin. From their it etched the coil directly into the skin. Harry didn't cry out or even make a sound as it happened.

Instead his whole body shuddered at the etching. Severus winced at the sight. There was no doubt in his mind that the process was extremely painful.

The healer's chanting began to slow and then lights faded slowly. When the chanting stopped all of the healers practically collapsed. Exhaustion was clear in their eyes.

Storm was the first to somewhat recover. He unsteadily rose to his feet and moved towards Harry. The man bent to a knee. His fingers found the pulse point in Harry's neck.

Storm said," He's alive. Help me get him up. We can't use magic on him for at least 24 hours. He probably won't wake until this time tomorrow."

Severus moved first to help the healer. Together they moved him out of the ritual room and into his bedroom. Springer was curled up on his pillow when they entered. Seeing them it moved to allow them to put Harry on the bed. Storm then ushered them out of the room to allow Harry to rest.

Harrison's POV

Consciousness slowly returned to him. Vaguely he was aware of a slight burn in his shoulder. It wasn't the same kind of pain that signified broken coils.

Slowly he opened his eyes to find himself in his room. No doubt Severus and Storm had brought him back. Looking down at his chest he saw red, black, and blue lines swirled around his shoulder. He could feel the power going through him like it had when he was a young teenager.

With some difficulty he pushed himself into a sitting position. It took a lot of his energy to just shift positions like that. There wasn't a chance he would be able to stand yet.

His eyes turned towards the door as it opened. A brown blur ran up to him saying," Hawwy you awe right! Sevie said you might not be awake yet. But I knows."

Harrison for his part had to stifle a laugh at Teddy's nickname for Severus. The two boys had grown close as he prepares for the chance he wouldn't make it. Thankfully all his preparations seemed to be for naught. While he was weak he was alive.

He responded kindly," Good to see you too Teddy. Did you have a good time with Charlus and Dorea?"

The brown haired boy's hair went bright yellow as he replied," Hawwy I did. Auntie Dowea says I can play any time i want. She wants to see Hawwy too."

A stern voice drawled from the doorway," Teddy I told you not to disturb him."

Harrison's eyes shot up to see Severus in the doorway. The older boy was watching him. Likely looking for any signs of pain. Seemingly satisfied the boy moved closer to him.

Harrison asked," How have things been? How long have I been unconscious for?"

"Three days. Healer Storm said we couldn't use magic on you for 24 hours. When you didn't wake up after that he used diagnostic spells on you. Apparently there was more damage to your internal organs than he thought. The Potters have been by every day to check on us. Lucius visits in the afternoon as well."

Harrison hid a wince at the thought of Malfoy coming to visit. Draco had been the one to help him get there but he would never trust the elder. There was too much bad blood between them. For now though he would have to play nice with the Malfoy heir since he was friends with Severus.

Severus seemed oddly nervous about something. Even as Teddy talked away about Harrison's grandparents the older boy looked away. Like he was hiding something. He was about to ask what was bothering the boy when a throat was cleared from the doorway. When he looked up his heart about stopped. Marvolo also known as Lord Voldemort stood in the doorway.


	10. Fixing coils part 3

A/N Thanks for the reviews and support.

Silvermane1: Thanks for the review my friend. Glad you love the story.

DarkRavie: Thanks for the review my friend.

Harrison's POV

He sat up a little more on the pillows not wanting to seem weak in front of the Dark Lord. The man's red eyes looked him up and down assessing his condition. After a moment the man moved closer. Severus moved to allow him passage.

Teddy moved back slightly glancing between them. The little boy asked," Hawwy?"

Harrison said smiling at the boy," It's okay, Teddy. How about you and Severus go find healer Storm?"

The bright brown eyes gazed at him confused but did as he was bid. Severus led him out with a worried glance in Harrison's direction. When both boys were gone he allowed himself to take in the appearance of the man before him.

The Voldemort from his time had been snake like and insane. While they shared the red eyes appearance wise it was the only thing they shared.

Marvolo had a full head of hair and an aristocratic look about him. In a way it reminded him of the Malfoy's. This was not his Voldemort. He had no reason to fight the man unless he made a move on one of his boys.

The man broke their silence surprising him," You owe me some answers."

He did. Damn. His promise rang true. The promise to give answers should he survive the surgery.

The man sat in the chair next to his bed. All the while his eyes never left Harrison.

Running his left hand through his hair he said," This is not an easy story to tell. Many lives have been lost to keep it that way. Ones I called my comrades."

Ones he had called family. Some were the only family he had ever known. It hurt more than he let on. Even seeing Severus hurt. The older version had given his life to protect him. He wondered if the boy suspected there was more than what he was saying. With how smart the soon to be fourth year was he wouldn't doubt it

Voldemort said folding his arms across his chest," This matter effects many then. Not just us."

"Eight," he whispered.

Voldemort cocked his head to the side as he asked," Eight?"

"There are eight of us. Gem of duty, devotion, brotherhood, faith, wisdom, etiquette, loyalty, benevolence. I have found one other but I don't know who the others are. Then there are the four great divine beast houses. They would have ties to the church. At least their ancestors."

Now curiosity was in those red eyes as he asked," Would that be fox, wolf, snake, and a panther by chance?"

Harrison choked on air. How the hell did he know that? Voldemort gave him a vicious smile.

Harrison asked," How?"

The Dark Lord said," A few of my associates floo called me."

Internally Harrison smirked. That had to be a funny sight. The divine beasts weren't known for subtly.

Voldemort asked dangerously quiet," What is so funny?"

"Divine beasts are not for their subtly. Must have been a funny sight. Sorry I missed it."

A quirk of his lips was the only answer that he received. Still there was more to this than what either of them knew. Even Harrison who held Murasame didn't know everything. The damned crow liked it's secrets.

Weakness started to overcome him and he sank back into the pillows. Voldemort said standing," Sleep you need your rest we will talk some more when you wake."

Against his will his eyes began to close. Darkness overcame him. The last thing he saw was Voldemort standing by the door.

Marvolo's POV

A light sleeping charm helped the young man to sleep. He could see the exhaustion even as they were talking. As much as he wanted answers talking to an exhausted man wasn't the way to go. Not in this instance at least.

The information he had received was interesting. It seemed that there were more to this little group than he thought. Eight in total. Twelve if one included the four divine beasts.

This was a long intricate situation. It did intruiged him.

"Sir?"

Marvolo turned to see Severus standing there. The boy held a green bead that matched the man's eyes. It was the same kind of beads that now held.

Marvolo asked," What can I do for you, young Snape?"

The child said," I have a bead. Harrison has been trying to keep it a secret from everyone not needing to know."

Marvolo asked," What is your beads symbol?"

"Faith. I still don't understand it. How can I have faith? My father beat me. My mother is dead. The man who looks after me had more secrets than Hogwarts."

The brat had a point. Their beads didn't seem to fit them. Faith belonging to a child who had long since lost it. First because of his father who beat him. Then by his mother's death.

Then there was him. He had the gem of duty. Any duty he felt it was towards reforming the wizarding world. Magic was tapering out because of the lack of balance. In a few decades it would no longer exist. At most they would have a century.

Then there was Harrison Grey. He had the bead of devotion. That man had killing curse eyes. With a cold countenance to match. The only people he seemed to care about were Severus and Teddy. Yet he was not devoted to any of them.

According to both the child and the young man he was the anchor. It had been proved in the ritual. He was interested in seeing where this bond went. How this anchoring worked. For now he had to return to his manor.

Harrison's POV

Slowly he returned to consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that he was not alone. Even with his eyes closed he could sense someone next to him. Opening his eyes he saw something that warmed his heart.

Both of his boys were asleep in the chair next to his bed. Teddy was curled into Severus' side. The way that the older boy's arms wrapped the younger was protective.

Slowly he pushed himself up onto his elbows. His body wasn't as weak as it was the last time he woke. There was still weakness but at least this time he could sit up.

Sensing his movement both boys were beginning to wake. Blearily onyx eyes opened to see him. For half a moment they just stared.

Severus said," You're awake."

Harrison asked softly so not to wake up Teddy," How long was I out? Is Marvolo still stalking around?"

Severus said shifting Teddy to a more comfortable position," Just a few hours. For his part sir, he left shortly after you fell asleep."

Harrison nodded. Vaguely he could feel a sense of disappointment. He didn't understand where that came from.

Severus asked startling him from his thoughts," Harry what is with these beads?"

"Eight beads. According to Murasame if all eight beads were gather in one place a wish would be granted. Many have died to protect this secret. Including my ancestor."

A wish... so many good people had died because of humanity's greed. He would not risk his new family to go after it again. The world could burn for all he cared. As long as his boys were safe he didn't care.


End file.
